Masterfox3000's seen movies
"The screen is a magic medium. It has such power that it can retain interest as it conveys emotions and moods that no other art form can hope to tackle." '- Stanley Kubrick' ' ' 1. The Holy Mountain (1973) by Alejandro Jodorowsky 2. Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) by Robert Zemeckis 3. Blade Runner (1982) by Ridley Scott 4. Stalker (1979) by Andrey Tarkovskiy 5. Survive Style 5+ (2004) by Gen Sekiguchi 6. The Great Happiness Space: Tale of an Osaka Love Thief (2006) by Jake Clennell 7. Redline (2009) by Takeshi Koike 8. Full Metal Jacket (1987) by Stanley Kubrick 9. The Mask (1994) by Chuck Russel 10. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) by Douglas Adam 0-9 101 Dalmatians (1996) 102 Dalmatians (2000) 17 Again (2009) 28 Days Later... (2002) 30 Days of Night (2007) 50 First Dates (2004) 300 (2006) 2001: A Space Odyssey A A Bug's Life (1998 A Serbian Film (2010) A Walt Disney Christmas (1982) A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) Akira (1988) Aladdin (1992) Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) Alice in Wonderland (1951) Alice in Wonderland (2010) Alien (1979) Aliens (1986) Alien 3 (1992) Alien vs. Predator (2004) Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) American History X (1998) American Psycho (2000) American Movie (1999) Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman (2000) AMV Hell (2004) AMV Hell 2: Son of AMV Hell (2004) AMV Hell 3: The Motion Picture (2005) AMV Hell 3: The Motion Picture II: AMV Hell 4: The Last One (2007) Animal Crossing: The Movie (2006) Animal Farm (1954) Arashi no Yoru Ni (2005) Army of Darkness (1992) Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) Avatar (2009) Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) B Babe (1995) Baby Geniuses (1999) Baby Police (2003) Back to the Future (1985) Back to the Future Part II (1989) Back to the Future Part III (1990) Baraka (1992) Batman (1989) Batman Returns (1992) Batman Forever (1995) Batman & Robin (1997) Batman Begins (2005) (Batman) The Dark Knight (2008) Battle Royale (2000) Beauty and the Beast (1991) Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1996) Best Worst Movie (2009) Big Fish (2003) Bigger, Stronger, Faster* (2008) Black Dynamite (2009) Blade Runner (1982) Blade: Trinity (2004) Bolt (2008) Boys Night Out (2003) Braindead (1992) Brazil (1985) Bumfights: A Cause for Concern (2002) Burma VJ (2009) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) C Cars (2006) Cars 2 (2011) Cats Don't Dance (1997) Cast Away (2000) Cemetery Man (1994) Con Air (1997) Coraline (2009) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) Charlie's Angels (2000) Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Chicken Run (2000) Chromartie High: The Movie (2005) Clearks (1994) Clockwork Orange (1971) Cloverfield (2008) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Cinderella (1950) Cropsey (2009) Crying Freeman (1995) Cube (1997) Cube²: Hypercube (2002) Cutie Honey: Live Action (2004) cyberbu//y (2011) D Daddy Day Care (2003) Daddy Day Camp (2007) Daft Punk's Electroma (2007) Dawn of the Dead (1978) Dawn of the Dead (2004) Devilman: The birth (1987) Devilman: The Demon Bird (1990) Diary of the Dead (2007) Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000) Don't Be A Menace To South Central While Drinking Your Juice In The Hood (1996) Dogma (1999) Dogtown and Z-Boy (2001) Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art (1983) DooM (2005) Double Team (1997) Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2003) Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) Dracula (1931) Dracula (1992) Dreams (1990) Drunken Master (1978) Drunken Master II (1994) Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) E Enter the Void (2009) Eraserhead (1977) E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Evil Dead (1981) Evil Dead II (1987) Evil Ed (1995) Evolution (2001) Exit Through The Gift Shop (2010) F Falling Down (1993) Fantastic Four (2005) Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) Finding Nemo (2003) Frosty the Snowman (1969) Full Metal Jacket (1987) Funky Forest: The First Contact (2005) G Genius Party Beyond (2008) George Carlin: Life Is Worth Losing (2005) George Carlin: You Are All Diseased (1999) George of the Jungle (1997) George of the Jungle 2 (2002) Ghosts of Mars (2001) Godzilla (1998) Golgo 13: The Professional (1983) Goofy Movie (1995) Good Burger (1997) Gran Torino (2008) Grease (1978) Gremlins (1984) Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) Grindhouse (2007) Gulp (2011) H Halloween (1978) Halloween (2007) Halloween II (1981) Halloween II (2009) Halloween: Resurrection (2002) Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) Happy Feet (2006) Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) Heavy Metal (1981) Hellboy (2004) Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) Helvetica (2007) Hercules (1997) Hobo With A Shotgun (2011) Hocus Pocus (1993) Holes (2003) Home Alone (1990) Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) Home Alone 3 (1997) Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) Hoodwinked! (2005) Hook (1991) Hot Fuzz (2007) Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) How to Die in Oregon (2011) How to Train Your Dragon (2010) I I Am Legend (2007) Ice Age (2002) Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Idiocracy (2006) Independence Day (1996) Inception (2010) Inflatable (2009) Inglourious Basterds (2009) Inspector Gadget (1999) Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (2003) Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (1994) Iron Man (2008) Iron Man 2 (2010) It Takes Two (1995) J Jackass: The Movie (2002) Jackass Number Two (2006) Jackass 3D (2010) Jarhead (2005) Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) Jaws (1975) Jeepers Creepers (2001) Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) Jumanji (1995) Jumper (2008) Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) Jurrasic Park (1993) Justin Bieber: Never Say Never (2011) K Kick-Ass (2010) Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) Killers (2010) Kung Fu Panda (2008) Kung Fu Hustle (2004) Kung Pow: Enter the Fist (2002) L Lady and the Tramp (1955) Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003) Last Life in the Universe (2003) Legally Blonde (2001) Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) Lilo & Stitch (2002) Little Nicky (2001) Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) Louis C.K.: Hilarious (2010) M Madagascar (2005) Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Married to the Eiffel Tower (2008) Mars Attacks! (1996) Mary Poppins (1964) Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) Meet the Fockers (2004) Meet the Parents (2000) Meet The Robinsons (2007) Meet the Spartans (2008) Memories (1995) Men in Black (1997) Men in Black II (2002) Metropolis (2001) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) Midnight in Paris (2011) Mind Game (2004) Monkeybone (2001) Monster House (2006) Monsters vs Aliens (2009) Moonwalker (1988) Mortal Kombat (1995) N Night at the Museum (2006) Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) Night Dreams (1981) Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) Night of the Living Dead (1968) Norbit (2007) Nosferatu (1922) Noroi: The Curse (2005) O O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) Objectified (2009) Oliver & Company (1988) On Your Mark (1995) One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) Open Season (2006) Osmosis Jones (2001) Over the Hedge (2006) P Paprika (2006) Pan's Labyrinth (2006) Paul (2011) Persepolis (2007) Peter Pan (1953) Peter Pan (2003) Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999) Planet of the Apes (1968) Planet of the Apes (2001) Planet Terror (2007) Please Say Something (2009) Pokémon: The First Movie (1998) Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (1999) Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) Pokémon 4Ever (2001) Pokémon Heroes (2002) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2003) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2004) Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) Poltergeist (1982) Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) Predator (1987) Press Start (2007) Pulp Fiction (1994) Q Queen: Greatest Video Hits 1 (2002) R Rambo (2008) Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) Ratatouille (2007) Rat Race (2001) REDLINE (2009) Rejected (2000) Religulous (2008) Resident Evil (2002) Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) Ricky Gervais: Out of England 2 - The Stand-Up Special (2010) Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky (1991) Rio (2011) Robin Hood (1973) RoboCop (1987) Rocky (1976) Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) Rugrats in Paris (2000) S Saludos Amigos (1942) Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (1970) Scarface (1983) Scary Movie (2000) Scary Movie 2 (2001) Scary Movie 3 (2003) Scary Movie 4 (2006) Scooby-Doo (2002) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010) School of Rock (2003) Scream (1996) Scream 2 (1997) Shark Tale (2004) Shaun of the Dead (2004) Shrek (2001) Shrek 2 (2004) Shrek Forever After (2010) Shrek the Third (2007) Shutter Island (2010) Signs (2002) Sin City (2005) Singham (2011) Sleeping Beauty (1959) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) Space Jam (1994) Spider-Man (2002) Spider-Man 2 (2004) Spider-Man 3 (2007) Spy Kids (2001) Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002) Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) Snakes on a Plane (2006) Stalker (1979) Starship Troopers (1997) Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) Street Fighter (1994) Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation (1999) Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1994) Stuart Little (1999) Stuart Little 2 (2002) Stuck on You (2003) Summer Wars (2009) Super High Me (2007) Super Mario Bros. (1993) Super Size Me (2004) Surf's Up (2007) Survive Style 5+ (2004) Symbol (2009) T Talking Funny (2011) Tangled (2010) Tarzan (1999) Taxi Driver (1976) Team America: World Police (2004) Tekkon Kinkreet (2006) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) TMNT (2007) The 40 Year Old Virgin (2005) The ABC's of DADA (1968) The Adventures of Mark Twain (1986) The Animation Show (2003) The AristoCats (1970) The Art of the Steal (2009) The Blues Brothers (1980) The Big Lebowski (1998) The Brothers Bloom (2008) The Bridge (2006) The Butterfly Effect (2004) The Cell (2000) The Cove (2009) The Prince of Egypt (1998) The Emperor's New Groove (2000) The Exorcist (1973) The External World (2010) The Final Fantasy Retrospective (2007) The Flintstones (1994) The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) The Game Plan (2007) The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (2006) The Good, the Bad and the Ugly First Blood The Great Happiness Space: Tale of an Osaka Love Thief (2006) The Great Mouse Detective (1986) The Greatest Movie Ever Sold (2011) The Illusionist (2010) The Iron Giant (1999) The Jungle Book (1967) The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters (2007) The Last Broadcast (1998) The Lion King (1994) The Lion King 1½ (2009) The Happening (2008) The Hangover (2009) The Haunting (1999) The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) The Holy Mountain (1973) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) The Mask (1994) The Matrix (1999) The Mummy (1999) The Mummy Returns (2001) The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) The Parent Trap (1998) The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) The Rescuers (1977) The Rescuers Down Under (1990) The Ring (2002) The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) The Room (2003) The Rugrats Movie (1998) The Santa Clause (1994) The Scorpion King (2002) The Shaggy Dog (2006) The Shining (1980) The Simpsons Movie (2007) The Spirit (2008) The Social Network (2010) The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974) The Thing (1982) The Three Caballeros (1944) The Transformers: The Movie (1986) The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) The Wizard of Oz (1939) They Live (1988) Thirteen (2003) This Film is Not Yet Rated (2006) This Is Spinal Tap (1984) Titanic (1997) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Tom-Yum-Goong (2005) Toy Story (1995) Toy Story 2 (1999) Toy Story 3 (2010) Transformers (2007) Troll 2 (1988) Tropa De Elite (2007) Tropa De Elite 2 (2010) Tropic Thunder (2008) True Grit (2010) Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) U Ultraviolet (2006) UHF (1989) Underworld (2003) Up (2009) V Van Helsing (2004) Very Nice, Very Nice (1961) W Wallace & Gromit in The Wrong Trousers (1993) Wanted (2008) Wayne's World (1992) War of the Worlds (2005) What Planet Are You From? (2000) White Chicks (2004) Wild Wild West (1999) Wild Zero (2000) Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971) Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) Without a Paddle (2004) X xXx (2002) Y Yellow Submarine (1968) Z Zoom (2006)